Джек и Джим История страсти
by susanivanova12
Summary: однажды Джек увидел его – молодого, возмутительно красивого парня с глазами-звездами


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: нц 17

**Пейринг**: Джим/Джек

**Жанр**: АУ, харт/комфорт, романтика, драма

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: однажды Джек увидел его – молодого, возмутительно красивого парня с глазами-звездами

**Статус**: закончен

**Джек и Джим. История страсти**

Однажды Джек увидел его – молодого, возмутительно красивого парня с глазами-звездами, нагруженного книгами и шедшего в свою комнату – о, господи! – читать все это.

- Помочь? – поинтересовался Харкнесс. Парень что-то проворчал. – Мне не сложно, - продолжил Джек.

- Я сказал, нет! – огрызнулся кадет. Книги попадали с его рук, и он с тяжелым вздохом наклонился поднять свое добро.

- Я помогу, - Джек присел рядом, помогая собирать какие-то карточки, тяжелые бумажные книги и инфокристаллы.

- Спасибо, - пробурчал парень. – Джим, - представился он. – Джим Кирк.

- Джек Харкнесс, - улыбнулся Джек, услышав, наконец, имя красавца.

- О, простите, профессор, - кадет стушевался и очаровательно порозовел от смущения, узнав, что он только что нагрубил преподавателю по физподготовке, - я не хотел… я просто…

- Ничего, у всех бывают тяжелые моменты в жизни, - понимающе покивал Харкнесс, подавая парню стопки книг и карточек. – Я помогу донести…

- Нет, не надо, профессор, спасибо, - быстро перебил Кирк, подхватив последнюю коробку с инфокристаллами. – И простите еще раз.

- Беги, - разрешил Джек, провожая глазами сутуловатую фигуру с роскошной упругой задницей, скрывшуюся за дверью.

Этого парня, старательного, доброго и умного, хотя немного резковатого и чуть отстраненного Джек знал с первого дня его поступления в Академию. По нему сохла половина курса, одна девочка даже попыталась окрутить красавца, но они расстались по обоюдному согласию – он хотел к звездам, а она желала семью и детей. Как прошедший суровую школу жизни, Джек прекрасно понимал, что парню не светит возиться с пеленками и гулять под солнцем на Земле – в нем Джек увидел самого себя, бунтаря, капитана на одном из современных звездолетов, самого молодого из выпускников Академии, занявшего капитанское кресло.

И будь все проклято, если Джек не желал этого парня.

Кирк был силен и достаточно быстр, но он снова и снова падал на спину, рискуя получить травму – слишком зажатый для тренировок по айкидо, слишком высчитывающий линию атаки и забывающий о текучести искусства боя.

- Свободны! – Джек отпустил курс и широко улыбнулся красному и мокрому от пота Кирку, лежавшему на татами и зло бившему в него кулаком от досады. – Джим, тебе надо расслабиться, ты слишком напряжен, - проговорил он, подавая Кирку руку и помогая встать на ноги. – Будь гибким, не ломайся.

- Звучит двусмысленно, - ворчливо заметил Кирк. – Зачем Вы пользуетесь одеколоном на тренировках?

Джек улыбнулся еще шире.

- Никогда не пользовался.

- Но запах…

- Феромоны. Это мой естественный запах.

Кирк, прослушавший курс инопланетной биологии, зарделся.

- Вы с Ориона?

- Нет, - Джек не стал говорить про крохотную планетку, с которой началась его жизнь, про ту встречу с Доктором, про что-то, что изменило его, дало бессмертие, про поиск своего Доктора, про многое другое и про свой век, куда он больше не стремился.

- Вы не дадите мне пару уроков после занятий? – обратился Кирк к изучавшему его Джеку. – Вы правы, мне не хватает гибкости, мягкости, я просто не понимаю всего этого, но я быстро всему учусь.

- Верю, - кивнул Джек, вспомнив успех талантливого кадета, обошедшего тест с одним довольно невеселым итогом. – Хорошо, сегодня?

- Было бы замечательно.

- Отлично. В душ? – Джек затаил дыхание.

- В душ, - просто ответил Джим.

Было неловко, но от этого запаха никуда было не деться. Он проникал через ноздри прямо в мозг и вызывал недвусмысленное желание тела, при котором тренироваться было совершенно невозможно.

Джим намыливал плечи и, разминая мышцы, думал о том, какими ясными синими глазами смотрел на него наставник, как он смеялся, как умопомрачительно говорил с этими мягкими обволакивающими нотками в голосе, как двигался, как пах.

- Можно, я возьму мыло? – Кирк едва не поскользнулся, услышав прямо над ухом этот голос. Повернувшись, он встретился глазами с Джеком. – У меня кончилось, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся Харкнесс.

- Бери… те… - Кирк как будто прилип глазами к влажным губам Джека, к шее, покрытой каплями воды, опустил глаза ниже на широкий торс тренера и еще чуть ниже – совершенно нагло и немыслимо, как если бы он оценивал его.

- Нравлюсь? – без обиняков поинтересовался Джек, ничуть не стесняясь наготы и откровенной красоты своего тела. Кирк кивнул, даже не понимая, что он делает. Мысли вышибло из головы от осознания близости обнаженного тела тренера рядом, от этого чарующего запаха, сводившего с ума, от насмешливого взгляда синих глаз. – Это нормально, - подвел итог Джек, заметив реакцию кадета, но не делая ни единого лишнего жеста. – Спасибо за мыло, - он улыбнулся, обнажив великолепные зубы, и ушел в соседнюю кабинку, мурлыкая себе под нос какую-то мелодию и оставляя кадета в полном смятении и с чудовищной силы эрекцией.

- Ты напряжен, - Джек снова сделал подсечку и Кирк повалился на татами – неловко, едва не заработав вывих руки. – Падай и перекатывайся вот так, - он продемонстрировал кувырок через плечо. – Мягче, не напрягайся так.

Джим пожал плечами и принял боевую стойку.

Джек без труда уложил кадета на лопатки и подал руку, помогая подняться.

- Так не пойдет, Джим, - серьезно произнес Джек. – Ты покалечишься, если будешь так падать. Мягче, как мячик. Будь лозой – гнись, но не ломайся, о-о-ох! – Кирк ловко поднырнул под удар и сделал подсечку, повалив Харкнесса, но тот был ловчее и, потянув кадета, вынудил его упасть на себя. – Ах! – Джек открыл рот и закатил глаза, когда на него сверху приземлилось довольно тяжелое мужское тело – мокрое от пота, разгоряченное, встрепанное и полуобнаженное, отчего груди коснулась чужая грудь, а ноги ровнехонько угодили между ног Джека в очень недвусмысленной позиции. – Черт подери, вот это поза! – засмеялся Джек.

Джим, от неожиданности падения не успев задержаться на вытянутых руках, почувствовал, как локти подогнулись и как он упал прямо на тренера, почти сталкиваясь с ним губами. В нос сразу ударил аромат феромонов, усилившийся после тренировки. Не удивительно, почему за тренером бегают почти все девушки Академии и даже некоторые парни.

- Феромоны? – повторил Джим сформировавшийся мысленный вопрос.

- Они самые, - кивнул Джек, облизнув губу и осторожно огладив торс парня над собой кончиками пальцев.

Джим зачем-то подался вперед, словно погружаясь в омут синих глаз Харкнесса, легким касанием провел губами по его губам, ожидая в любой момент крика или того, что тренер спихнет его на татами и рванет жаловаться командованию, но ничего подобного не происходило. Джек лежал под ним, позволяя Джиму вести и лишь поглаживая его тело пальцами, отчего хотелось развести ноги Джека, стащить с его эти неудобные узкие трико и…

- М-м-мф! – застонал Джек низким голосом, увлекая Джима в настоящий поцелуй, от которого сносило крышу. – О-о-о!

- Может, в душ? – Джим отстранился и отполз от тренера, поднимаясь и помогая подняться тому. Наверное, вот теперь на Кирка должен был обрушиться ужас от произошедшего, осознание чего-то ненормального, неправильного, но ничего подобного не было. По-прежнему хотелось повалить Харкнесса, до смерти хотелось попробовать его на вкус или чтобы он взял в свой невероятно развратный рот, а потом хотелось бы вставить ему на всю длину, а еще…

Джек пошел за кадетом молча, позволяя затащить себя в кабинку под воду, застонав, когда нетерпеливые губы потянулись к его губам, когда сильное тело вжалось в его, когда жадные до ощущений руки потянулись к его члену.

- Подожди, не торопись, - предупредил Джек, видя нетерпение парня – его первый раз с мужчиной, наверняка это первый, опытные ведут себя иначе. – Позволишь? – он опустился перед Джимом на колени и провел пальцами по эрегированному члену парня. Того выгнуло что лозу в бурю. Не дожидаясь кивков, слов и стонов, Джек насадился ртом на крепкий член Джима, лаская его мошонку пальцами и нежно массируя кольцо мышц сфинктера, но не продвигаясь внутрь, а лишь дразня.

Джим стонал как заведенный, потеряв голову и отдавшись во власть умелого рта Джека.

- Я… я сейчас… - дыхание сперло, но Джек не позволил нарушить правила игры и оттянул мошонку Джима вниз.

- Терпение, мой юный друг, - промурлыкал Джек голосом, полным меда и елея, поднявшись и крепко поцеловав Джима. – Хочешь, чтобы я или чтобы ты? – спросил он одуревшего от эмоций и чувств Кирка.

- Хочу тебя, - едва выдохнул тот, оглаживая торс Харкнесса и зацеловывая его шею. – Можно?

- Все, что угодно, красавец, - коварно улыбнулся Джек, повернувшись и чуть наклонившись. – Не торопись, - посоветовал он.

Джим хотел сам попробовать вкус его члена, он бы желал растянуть Джека как советовали преподаватели по ксенобиологии, он бы хотел погрузиться в желанное тело медленно, но он был слишком близок, чтобы терпеть.

Анус Джека легко принял один палец, два, три, как будто он уже был подготовлен или, о чем Джим не хотел думать, уже имел половые сношения перед тренировкой.

- Это дело опыта, - будто прочитал его мысли Джек. – Ну, же, Джим! – подбодрил он, вильнув задом.

Джим положил обе ладони на упругие половинки и развел их, желая одновременно погрузиться в Джека и лизнуть эти полушария.

Наверное, это было негигиенично, но Джим все-таки встал на колени и провел языком по крестцу Харкнесса – тот низко застонал.

- Джим, ну, же! – попросил он.

Кирк разогнулся и вставил свой член в Джека – вот так, без особой подготовки, без презерватива, совершенно лишившись чувства самосохранения и, наверное, разума.

Джек стал наркотиком, которого всегда было мало. Джим не знал, что такого особенного в странном дружелюбном тренере, но иногда он замечал нечеловеческую тоску в синих глазах Харкнесса, как будто тот что-то знал. Джим относил эти взгляды на счет какой-то тревоги, о которой Джек никогда не говорил, но потом вдруг понял, что дело в самом Джиме, что Джек, за всеми этими улыбками, смешками, за томными стонами и щедрыми ласками скрывал какую-то страшную тайну про Кирка.

- Ты что, телепат? – однажды усмехнулся Джек, огладив бедра кадета и не позволяя тому отодвинуться после ошеломительного секса.

- Джек, что происходит? – напрямую спросил Джим, целуя шею мужчины перед собой. – Что это за штука? Куда ты постоянно пропадаешь? Уже отменили два занятия по причине твоего отсутствия в Академии.

Джек накрыл пальцы Кирка своими, когда Джим тронул широкий браслет на запястье Джека – по какой-то причине Харкнесс никогда не расставался с ним, даже принимая в нем душ и занимаясь сексом.

- Не могу сказать, Джим, - ответил Джек. – Не будем об этом, хорошо? – попросил он, перевернувшись на живот и поцеловав Кирка в кончик носа.

Джим с тревогой всмотрелся в синие глаза Харкнесса, но спрашивать или требовать ничего не стал.

- Скоро выпуск, - сообщил он. – Потом распределение. Ты будешь присутствовать?

- Давай, не будем загадывать, хорошо? – Джек снова потянулся губами, но на сей раз уже к губам Джима, продолжая ласкать парня. – М-м-м! Второй раунд?

Разумеется, Джек не пришел. Он пропал сперва из Академии, потом на год из жизни Джима, явившись только тогда, когда Кирк получил собственный корабль и команду на Энтерпрайз, собираясь в пятилетнюю миссию по освоению галактики.

- Ты… - Кирк опешил, увидев в своей каюте Джека, не изменившегося за все это время – все такого же красивого, молодого, горячего и до неприличия благоухавшего феромонами. – Как ты здесь?..

Джек молча шагнул к нему и обнял, жадно, горячо и крепко целуя, разминая мышцы молодого капитана и впитывая в себя его стоны.

- Долгая история, Джим, очень долгая, - пробормотал Джек, подталкивая капитана к кровати. – В ближайшие двадцать три минуты тебя никто не побеспокоит.

- Двадцать три? – повторил Кирк, упав на кровать. – Откуда ты?.. Ах, да, долгая история.

- Джим, пожалуйста, - мягко попросил Джек, снимая с ног капитана сапоги и брюки. – Если хочешь поболтать, то мы поговорим.

- Нет, никаких разговоров! – решил Джим, опрокидывая Харкнесса на кровать. – Что это вообще за одежда?

- Шинель времен Второй Мировой, - Джек выгнулся навстречу все таким же нетерпеливым, но теперь уже умелым рукам, горячим, жадным, ласкавшим не один десяток женщин, но с одним мужчиной, только с одним, остающимися сильными, чуть-чуть резковатыми, но столь желанными и любимыми. – Джим…

Он появлялся, пропадал, появлялся снова в этой своей шинели, он оставался молодым и Джим начал подозревать, с кем он имеет дело.

Быстрый секс, неторопливый секс, секс украдкой, никогда не зная, что будет в следующий момент, секс, когда Джек зацеловывал Джима почти до потери пульса, когда умолял быстрее, глубже, сильнее, секс, когда просил нежнее, медленнее, словно растягивая удовольствие насколько хватит сил. Джек позволял все, щедро отдавал себя, щедро принимал и никогда не оставался просто побыть. Джим уже не спрашивал, куда пропадает его любовник и что происходит. Он просто жил и брал то, что мог взять, отдавая, что мог дать.

Дело было в этом браслете на запястье – Джим это понял спустя год странных отношений. Джек пропадал именно с его помощью и именно при помощи этого странного браслета появлялся в нужную минутку, когда никого больше рядом не было, и было время на секс – иногда на несколько минут, иногда на ночь, когда Джим засыпал в его объятиях до утра, просыпался в кольце рук, когда Джек, морща нос, улыбался заспанному любовнику и желал доброго утра и спокойной вахты, но он никогда не оставался.

И главное – дело было в его глазах, все таких же ярких, что и десятилетия назад, когда Джим уже стал адмиралом, изнывал от скуки на проверках нового флота.

Джек не изменился внешне, оставаясь все таким же молодым и красивым, но его глаза как будто старели быстрее его внешности.

В ту ночь перед очередным контролем Джим почти не спал.

- Привет, красавец, - раздался тихий голос – Джим быстро повернулся к источнику звука и его сердце упало.

Его Джек был умопомрачительно красив, все в той же шинели, все так же источающий аромат феромонов, но…

- Привет, - ответил Джим, поднявшись с кровати. Джек привычно потянулся за поцелуем, но Джим отстранился. – Нет, Джек, не сейчас.

- Не хочешь? – не стал настаивать Джек.

- Знаешь, что хочу, но… - Джим похлопал рядом с собой, сев на кровать. – Параллельный мир или что-то еще? – спросил он, когда Джек опустился на кровать и обнял любовника.

- Что-то еще, - ответил он, поворошив волосы Кирка носом. – Что-то вроде трансварпного двигателя в пространстве и времени.

- Значит ты…

- Я из пятьдесят первого века, Джим, я – будущее, будущее другого мира.

- И ты живешь долго.

- Я… это сложно. Джим. Пожалуйста, не будем об этом.

- Почему ты приходил именно тогда, когда у меня было свободное время? Почему не предупреждал о том, что со мной случится? Ты же знал, что у меня был сын, ты знал, ты должен был знать, что он погибнет!

- Джим… - Джек крепко обнял Кирка. – Есть правила, Джим, ты же понимаешь, ты сам сталкивался с такими ситуациями – нельзя сказать людям о том, что будет в будущем, это изменит ткань пространства и времени, это изменит историю мира.

- К черту историю, Джек! Мой сын мертв, а ты говоришь о высоких материях? Зачем ты пришел?

- Я…

- Я не спрашиваю, зачем ты пришел сейчас, я спрашиваю, зачем ты пришел сюда, в это время, почему я, Джек?

- Потому что влюбился, - Харкнесс посмотрел в его глаза совершенно мертвым взглядом и Джим задохнулся как от волны боли и понимания. Джек жил долго, пожалуй, слишком долго и он знал то, что было, что будет – бога ради, пятьдесят первый век! – и это мучило его. Джек старался давать больше, чем мог дать, больше, чем мог принять партнер, потому что даже несмотря на его странную жизнь, о которой Джим все так же мало знал, Джек был живым человеком, просто человеком, даже ничем, кроме сексуальной неразборчивости, не отличавшимся, и ему было больно от знания, которое он не мог никому открыть. – Я влюбился в тебя, Джим. Ты меня осудишь за это?

Кирк замолчал и обнял любовника.

Этой ночью все было щемящее нежно, настолько трогательно, что у Джима на глаза наворачивались слезы – Джек прощался, потому что в будущем что-то пойдет так, что они больше не встретятся, Джек не придет.

- Ты можешь остаться или взять меня с собой, - предложил Кирк, холодея от мысли, что Джек согласится, что придется как-то сказать Маккою и Споку о том, что капитан Кирк – любимец женщин, столько десятилетий скрывал страсть к одному мужчине из далекого будущего иного мира, что хотел бы уйти с ним, бросить друзей… И от таких мыслей было еще страшнее.

Но Джек понял его опасения.

- Ты знаешь, что я не могу.

- Остаться или взять меня с собой?

- То и другое. Прости, Джим.

А потом они долго лежали, обнявшись, и Джим не мог надышаться упоительным ароматом Джека…

- Ты не спишь, - пробормотал Йанто, поворочавшись в объятиях Джека.

Капитан прижал к себе парня и поцеловал в висок.

- Спи, завтра будет много работы, - прошептал он Йанто на ухо, лизнув в мочку.

- М-м-м, у тебя есть настроение продолжить? – Йанто перекатился на другой бок и потерся о горячее тело Харкнесса, все еще не открывая глаз.

- Еще как есть, - улыбнулся Джек.

- И когда ты перестанешь думать о нем? – поинтересовался Йанто, открывая глаза.

Джек закатил глаза.

- Ты о чем?

- Ты весь день ходил сам не свой, запирался в кабинете и перебирал какие-то документы. Не женщина, потому что осталась бы фотография, значит, мужчина.

- Вы как всегда правы, Шерлок Холмс, – Джек подмял парня под себя, мягко целуя его губы и шею.

- А утром ты снова исчезнешь, - лениво произнес Йанто, обнимая Харкнесса.

- Ну, что за мысли в постели? – деланно возмутился Джек, ущипнув Йанто за ягодицу.

- Потому что когда ты что-то скрываешь от меня, твои глаза темнеют, - больно ударил валлиец. – Ты любил его и любишь до сих пор. Это не ревность, просто констатация факта.

- Йанто, это сложно, - Джек не стал увиливать и откатился в сторону, подложив руку под голову.

- Расскажешь? – парень улегся поудобнее, поглаживая грудь Джека кончиками пальцев.

- Я живу долго, Йанто, я бывал в разных местах, в разных мирах и временах, но все, кого я любил, были мне дороги. И я люблю тебя, Йанто Джонс, простой валлийский парень.

- Но сегодня у тебя…

- Если бы можно было заполнить календарь всеми датами, когда они уходили, мне бы одного не хватило. Йанто, пожалуйста, не будем об этом.

Джонс пододвинулся поближе и потянулся к губам Джека.

В конце концов, администратор знал историю Джека и понимал, что тот, про кого Джек бормотал во сне, капитан Джеймс Кирк, не был однодневной интрижкой, это было чувство, наверное даже, такое же, какое Джек испытывал к самому Йанто - хотелось бы в это верить.

Жаль, не удастся узнать, кем был этот капитан Кирк, но наверняка он не был Джоном Хартом. Глаза Джека не врут, когда речь заходит о тех, кому Джек отдавал свое сердце – Джону он давал только тело.

- М-м-м! – застонал Йанто минутой позже, когда Джек опустился вниз и принялся облизывать его член.

И, разумеется, что все, что Йанто узнает, он забудет, когда Джек незаметно даст ему реткон.

Жаль, потому что персона Кирка интересна.

- Капитан Пикар, - Джек коротко кивнул мужчине. Тот ответил приветственным кивком.

- Джек, он… я знаю, что он тебе другом, но я ничего не смог бы для него сделать, - Пикар поджал губы, пряча глаза.

- Я понимаю, Жан-Люк, - Харкнесс заложил руки за спину. – Могу я узнать координаты?

- Можешь, - Пикар подошел к компьютеру и набрал на нем запрос. – И прекрати появляться в моей каюте без разрешения, - бросил он, не оборачиваясь. – На меня твои штучки не действуют.

- Я и не пробовал их применять, - улыбнулся Джек, набирая пароль на своем браслете. – Если не хочешь меня больше видеть…

- С тобой интересно поговорить, если ты не пытаешься залезть ко мне или моей команде между ног, - капитан упер руки в бока. – И от меня ты не скроешь свои чувства к нему, - кивнул он на Джека.

- За что я тебя люблю, так за то, что ты понимаешь и принимаешь меня таким, каков я есть, Жан-Люк, - Джек закрыл крышку браслета и ослепительно улыбнулся. Капитан закатил глаза.

- Джек, не сейчас, не со мной и убирайся из моей каюты хотя бы до вечера, - потребовал он. – Шахматы? Голопалуба с уивеллами?

- Голопалуба, но… - Джек хитро подмигнул. – Сюрприз, но тебе понравится, обещаю.

- И не смей лезть к моему экипажу! – Пикар наставил на Джека указательный палец. Тот поднял руки, сдаваясь на милость победителя.

- Зайду вечерком, а пока мне пора, - Джек улыбнулся еще шире, нажал на кнопку на браслете и пропал.

- Чудовище бессмертное, - вздохнул Пикар, отправляясь в душ и нервно оборачиваясь. С Джека бы сталось подглядывать – чего он только не вытворял еще со времен Академии.

Светловолосый парень принимал солнечные ванны перед зданием Академии, читая какой-то учебник и делая конспект. Светлая челка падала на загорелый лоб и парень с раздражением ее поправлял, не отвлекаясь от чтения.

Он только-только поступил, впереди столько работы, столько надежд, так что года через четыре, когда он сдаст этот тест, о котором все говорят, возможно, что он все-таки станет капитаном.

- Джим! Джим, сегодня вечеринка - девушки, танцы, выпивка, - к парню подбежал второй парень, размахивая руками.

- Я не пойду, Гэри, - отказался Джим. – Много дел.

Высокого красивого мужчину стоявшего в тени раскидистого дерева парень не заметил погруженный в учебу. И он тем более не узнал, что этот красивый мужчина пропал так же внезапно, как и появился.


End file.
